In general, a guitar includes: a soundbox for generating resonant sounds by an echo of the guitar; a neck having a plurality of strings arranged to hold chords in accordance with a scale and harmony; and a head for connecting the strings and a bridge for fixing the strings in order to adjust the pitches.
The soundbox having the greatest impact on sounds is manufactured through the steps of: processing front and rear plates and a side plate into an approximately calabash shape using a hard wood with the straight grain; attaching a front cross section of the side plate on the inner face of an edge of the front plate; and attaching a rear cross section of the side plate on the inner face of an edge of the rear plate in such a way that the inside of the soundbox is entirely sealed except a sound hole formed in the front plate.
Because the soundbox mostly has the neck and the bridge which are connected integrally with each other, players select a guitar for the purpose of playing the guitar, but in order to play the guitar for the purpose of playing the guitar, players must buy guitars of various types individually, and it increases burden of expenses.